


Cage Fight

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [38]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: BDSM, Dom Sam, Hurt Dean, M/M, Sub Dean, Sub Eliot, caged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all had their cages, the traps they set for themselves in life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cage Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third of five stories written for my kinkbingo card for the prompt of confined/caged.

 

  
Sam watched the other man with a weary eye.  Eliot was wound up tight, tighter than he’d ever seen him and he knew why, hell he felt it himself but he didn’t have the luxury of wallowing in it just yet.  Not with Eliot like this, not with him needing and Dean hurt.  Dean was standing by the door, one arm trussed up in a sling and the white bandage around his neck showing clearly where they’d almost been too late.  He stood where Sam put him, watching Eliot just as closely as Sam did.

Eliot paced the small space between the second bed and bathroom in a tight circle, like a tiger at the zoo, slowly and inexorably making it back and forth in movements graceful, yet meaningless.  He was strength; power and beauty wrapped inside a man so guilt bound he could hardly breathe.  He couldn’t let go of what happened and it was Sam’s job to take him down.  As much as he wanted to rest, to pull his brother to him and just sleep with him settled between them, this was his job.  He enjoyed the benefits of being Eliot’s dom but it came with its responsibilities as well.

Sam took a step forward and Eliot stopped, eyes dark and guarded.  His hands flexed as if ready for a fight and he balanced on his toes for quick movement.  “Eliot,” Sam’s voice was hard, commanding.  Eliot trembled at it, a body tremor that showed just how much he needed to be taken down.  Eliot wasn’t the kind of sub to go down easy though.  Sam had to fight him every step of the way and he never regretted it after. 

He took another step closer, caging the fighter in, knowing if he continued he’d force Eliot into the aggressive state he needed him in.  It was only after the fight that Sam could take him, that Sam could make him remember who he was, who he belonged to.  It’d been a long time since he’d had to remind Eliot.

Sam didn’t tone down his own needs any, stepped closer to Eliot with his desire to dominate pulsing between them.  Eliot bared his teeth and it was the only warning Sam had before Eliot swung out at him.  Sam ducked under the blow and pushed Eliot back into the wall.  Eliot glared as he came forward again, this time landing the punch before Sam got him with a quick jab and was able to push him back again.  He wasn’t being subtle.  There was only one message in all of this.  There was no place for Eliot to go.  Sam had him trapped and he would do what Sam wanted, no matter what.

He could feel Dean’s eyes on them but his brother knew when to intervene and when not to, and even without his injuries he’d have stayed out until Sam was done with Eliot.

Eliot came up swinging one more time and when Sam dodged he used Eliot’s momentum to throw him back to the wall, this time pressing up behind him, trapping his hands behind his back.  Eliot kicked back, but then Sam kicked his feet so far apart he didn’t have the leverage to do it again.  He kept his face away from the back of Eliot’s head as well, making sure he didn’t get a head butt for his efforts.  He pushed Eliot hard against the wall and felt the man’s body shudder under him.  When he let the pressure off a little bit he kept Eliot’s hands in one of his own and used the other to reach around and undo the button of his jeans. He slid the zipper down and pushed his hands into Eliot’s pants.  Eliot tried to push him away again. 

Sam’s hand gripped him hard and Eliot stilled, “On your fucking knees,” Sam's whisper was violent against the heated skin of Eliot’s neck.  They moved as one, Eliot still pressed face to the wall and Sam behind him.  He started stroking Eliot then in earnest, ignoring the filth that left the man’s lips.  Eliot’s body moved with him, his head thrown back on Sam’s shoulder even as he cursed Sam for touching him, for taking him, for making him belong to them. 

His body surged up one last time, trying to knock Sam off him but Sam held him down, bit sharply into this shoulder to keep him in place. 

“I, fuck you,” Eliot snarled, his forehead against the wall as he tried to hold back.

“Do it,” Sam answered back.

“Can’t cage me in, can’t keep me here, fuck you can’t make me, can’t do this again,” Eliot demanded until his voice gave way to the pleas that Sam needed to hear.  “Please Sammy, you can’t do this.”

Sam’s hand never stopped moving over Eliot’s cock, never stopped stroking and he could feel how close this was to being over.  “You’re mine Eliot.  You belong to me.  To Dean.”

“I can’t, don’t, fuck Sammy I can’t go through this again, can’t.”

“Can’t what Eliot?”  He knew the answer already which was why Dean was on the other side of the room watching.

“Can’t fucking lose him again, can’t lose him for good, fuck I can’t do this.”  Eliot sobbed the words out and Sam could feel his brother’s need to comfort the other sub from across the room but Sam worked him through it without giving his brother pause. 

When Sam leaned in, licking at the soft skin just beneath his ear, nosing his way through Eliot’s hair his voice was just a whisper.  “Come for me.”

Eliot’s entire body arched forward as he spilled over Sam’s hand and over the front of his jeans.  Sam milked him through it, Eliot’s body twitching and his breath catching until he was finally calm.  His forehead was pressed to the wall and Sam leaned forward to lay a gentle kiss at the base of his neck.  He let go of Eliot’s hands and let his fingers twine through Eliot’s hair until the hunter finally moved as if to get up.

Sam detangled himself from Eliot’s jeans and then helped him stand, turning him gently and pulling his shirt off.  He pulled his jeans off as well and turned him to the bed.  When he was lying on his back Sam stripped out of his own clothes and looked up as Dean approached the bed from the other side.  Sam nodded slightly and Dean was following his lead.

He pulled dean up between them before he settled the blankets around them.  Eliot was pressed to Dean’s back, his hand resting on Dean’s hip.  Sam was on his back with Dean’s head on his shoulder.  His bad arm was pressed against Sam but his good one trailed down Sam’s stomach, moving lower to find Sam’s waiting erection. 

Dean’s lips curved up in a smile as his fingers tugged lightly at Sam through his boxers.  “My turn Sammy?”

Sam shook his head but he was smiling.  “Soon Dean.”

Maybe Eliot needed to bury his almost-loss in anger and a fight, but Sam had learned a long time ago the only way to bury his fear of losing his brother was to be inside his brother.  He just had to give himself this moment too though, this moment of the three of them to get himself under control, to slacken the need to thrust and mark to make it good for both him and his injured brother. 

Sam looked over at the two men in his bed.  Dean’s eyes were closed, his hand still moving under the sheets, a sweet torture that Sam was happy to endure, while Eliot’s eyes were open and watchful.  He smiled sadly at Sam, still too caught up in his emotions to be free of it yet but he knew it would only take time now.

They all had their cages, the traps they set for themselves in life.  Sam just hoped that he’d given Eliot the key to this one.  If not, Sam was still there and he’d keep knocking away until it was gone.  Until then, he was more than up for a little cage fight. 

 

 

 


End file.
